magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Oath to One Another
Oath to One Another (それぞれの誓い Sore zore no chikai) is the second chapter of the Magico manga series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synopsis After that Shion has been battled Echidna he then ask Emma to come with her. In his room, he then shows Emma a map of "Magico". Next, he shows Emma where they are now on this moment, where she asks Shion if he created it for her which she thanked him again. Shion then activated the map saying that the rituals can be divined in two types. He then explains that one of it is "Gathering". Where one has to obtain the ingredients needed for the rituals, such as facing danger against hunting of a wild beasts. While the second is called the "Initiation", where one has to offer the gathered ingredients and endure the hardships. After explaining the basics, Shion then explains the next ritual, which is the Manastone Decoration. Using the Rubeus Manastone, it can increase the power of the seal once it input on the ring. But because they are rare, it can only be found at a certain place. Shion tells Emma that it's a long travel so they should arrive after a quick nap. While Emma was continuously looking at the ring, Anise believed that Emma was still reluctant about this, as it is a marriage in the end. Anise teases by saying that as a girl, having to be married to someone weird like Shion. Causing Shion to twitch nervously. But Emma replies saying that she doesn't feel like that at all. As Shion risked his life to save her, she doesn't want to be a burden to him and wishes to quickly complete the ritual. Hearing this Shion interupts saying that he doesn't think of Emma as a burden at all. But cuts short saying she shouldn't read too much into it. Anise, who was enjoying the display of love between the two, suggest to complete a ritual that can be done right here. Teasing Shion to do it quickly, which confuses Emma. Anise then explains that it is the ritual of "Kiss of Oath". Hearing this both Emma and Shion turn red from embarrassment. Emma asks Anise if she was talking about that smooch, only to hear it is. With that, Emma is willing to complete the ritual and asks Shion to be gentle. But Shion, who was nose bleeding, tells Emma that they can do this at other times and they should rest first. After all the commotion, Emma apologizes for destroying Shion's house, but Shion replies saying it's not a problem and opens a door. To Emma's surprise, the other side of the door lead to a completely different area than before with it's own set of house and ocean. Emma whom was first time seeing the ocean, jumps straight into the water asking what this is. Shion explains that this is just a magic room. After Emma got out of the water, Shion brings her inside of the house where he has prepared all kinds of cloth to wear. He explains that if you knock on it everyday, the clothes will change. Emma who was deeply touched by this thanks Shion. Whom ran away from embarrassment like a girl. 8 hours later, as Shion woke up from his sleep, thinking about the kissing, he groups onto Emma's breast. To his shock, Emma had been sleeping next to him. She explains thatsince she is Shion's wife it's natural for her to sleep next to him as she read about the marriage in the book when she was young. Emma, trying to act like a wife prepares the breakfast which looks horrible. But Shion manages to eat without a problem, while Emma after one gulp, throws up. As Emma doesn't want to eat the breakfast she made, Shion decides to cook her himself. He pokes himself on te cheek, and suddenly, he transforms himself into a lizard and breathes fire from his mouth. Shion prepares Emma a sunny sided egg which Emma says it looks delicious. But with one bite, she throws up again. Anise says that Shion's cooking is on par with Emma's. As to make up for the mishap with the cooking, Emma decides to do the cleaning. But 10 minutes later, she is struggling with the chores. Watching this, Shion taps his broom, which picks up Emma and starts to clean the room. Telling Emma she doesn't have to pretend to be a real wife, as they are just doing this for the ritual.